Mercy
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Levi Lance Rivaille, rey de María, fue castigado por su hermana mayor al ver su comportamiento infantil, ahora, sin poder y obligado a hacer todo por si mismo, aprende a valorar lo que tenía...de la mano de un chico castaño interesante/AU! Riren! LevixEren! :) espero les guste
1. Capitulo 1

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**Aviso: ****hmmm AU, OC, yaoi, Riren! Emmm oh lemon, más adelante y posible Mpreg, aun no se**

**Mercy***

**Capítulo 1**

El rey Levi Lance Rivaille, era el más respetado del reino de María, desde que obtuvieron la libertad de los "titanes", sus antiguos conquistadores, procedentes del reino de Sina. Rivaille, de solo 25 años, había asumido el trono desde hacía 5 años atrás. Al ser el hijo menor, de Rouge y Roger Rivaille, antiguos reyes, jamás había pensado en aspirar por la corona, por lo que fue grande su sorpresa cuando su hermana mayor, Rouge, llamada igual que su madre, le cedió el trono en cuanto sus padres murieron.

Al ser tiempos de paz, no había mucho que el rey tuviese que hacer, más que nada, se dedicaba a escuchar los problemas de los campesinos e intentar buscar una solución a ello…o al menos así fue durante sus dos primeros años de mandato, una vez que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de poder que tenía su actitud cambió.

Le restó la importancia a algunos deberes reales y decidió divertirse, pensando siempre que su hermana podría hacerse cargo de esa parte tan tediosa. Descubrió lo entretenido que era seducir a las sirvientas, acostarse con ellas y desecharlas en seguida, consiguiendo nueva servidumbre en el momento.

Cuando Rouge le dijo que haría un viaje por todo el país, le indicó a Erwin, su mano derecha de toda la vida, que se encargara de todo eso que a él le molestaba, y su vida cómoda continuó, derrochando el dinero en caprichos, consiguiendo mujeres y bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento…así había sido durante los 3 años de ausencia de la mayor.

Esa mañana, cuando Erwin tocó a su puerta, acompañado de Hanji y Petra, sus nuevas sirvientas personales, anunciándole que su hermana volvía ese día, pensó que tendría que moderarse un poco con sus lujos, pues ella era bastante estricta.

Dejó que le bañaran y vistieran, mientras escuchaba parlotear a Smith sobre cosas que realmente no le interesaban.

-Su majestad, su hermana llegará aquí en media hora, se me informó de su arribo a Shiganshina hace quince minutos, la recibiremos en el salón principal y se le presentara a la nueva servidumbre y a sus sirvientas personales, también le presentaremos a las nuevas doncellas en palacio para que pueda escoger a sus damas de compañía-

-Como sea, yo solo tengo que hacer acto de presencia ¿No es cierto? Tú te encargas de todo lo demás-el rubio suspiró de forma imperceptible pero asintió

-Sí, su alteza, pero también es importante que conozca a los jóvenes que vienen para realizar un compromiso con su hermana-Levi bufó con molestia y rodó los ojos

-¿No puedes hacerte cargo tú?-Erwin negó

-No, señor, debe hacerlo usted, así como también, tiene que ver a las jóvenes que vienen para un compromiso con usted-Levi volvió a bufar, todo eso le molestaba, él era feliz con la vida que llevaba

-Bien, yo me haré cargo-

-Le veré entonces en media hora en el salón principal, su majestad-hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación

**-0-**

Levi salió sin prisa de su habitación, caminando hasta el salón, con Hanji y Petra corriendo tras él, arreglando su cabello, su corona, su capa. Todo tenía que estar impecable.

Cuando llegaron al gran salón, ya toda la servidumbre estaba formada a lo largo de la alfombra que se desenrollaba desde la entrada, las damas de la corte, esperaban pacientemente, con sus vestidos de colores pastel y sus abanicos en mano, hablando en voz baja entre ellas. Al ver entrar a Rivaille, el mundo entero hizo una reverencia y esperaron a que tomara asiento en su trono.

No hubo que esperar demasiado, pues en cuanto el rey se sentó, las puertas principales se abrieron, la mujer apareció con un pantalon color crema, una blusa blanca y unas botas cafés, una capa verde, que cubría hasta sus talones, atorada a la altura de su cuello con un broche dorado en forma de hoja, sus pasos resonaban por toda la habitación, traía una sonrisa en el rostro y se veía un poco agitada. Smith fue el primero en acercarse, haciendo una reverencia y después haciendo el saludo militar, con su puño derecho en el pecho y el brazo izquierdo en la espalda.

-Mi señora-saludó, ella se rió por tanta ceremonia y palmeó su cabeza, como si de un niño se tratase

-Erwin, por favor, lleva a Knight a que descanse, hemos tenido un largo viaje-

-Como ordene-hizo una reverencia nuevamente y comenzó a dar instrucciones a los guardias

Rouge continuó caminando hasta quedar de frente al trono, le sonrió a su hermano y se inclinó.

-No hagas eso Rouge, eres mi hermana-dijo el pelinegro, en tono desinteresado poniéndose de pie, y acercándose a ella-Bienvenida de vuelta-

-Gracias-sonrió y asintió, enderezándose-Fue muy cansado-

-Bueno, podrás descansar un día entero si lo deseas, pero antes quiero que conozcas a los nuevos residentes de palacio-la mujer suspiró y parpadeó, eso solo significaba que su hermano estaba igual o peor que cuando se había ido

-¿Nuevos inquilinos?-preguntó arqueando una ceja-¿Podemos dejarlo para después? Realmente deseo darme un baño y muero de hambre… ¿Connie y Sasha siguen a cargo de la cocina?-preguntó temiendo que hasta ellos se hubiesen ido

-Sí, siguen aquí-ella suspiró

-Bien, yo…iré a mi habitación y nos veremos para comer, ya después veremos lo demás ¿Sí?-hizo un ademán con las manos y comenzó a caminar en dirección al piso superior, por las enormes escaleras

Levi suspiró, levemente aliviado por no tener que hacer nada por ahora y dio la orden para que se preparara la comida.

**-0-**

Rouge miró con rabia a su hermano menor, ¿Cómo osaba llevar a ese montón de mujeres "ligeras" a la cena con ella? ¡Y no creía ni por un segundo el supuesto apodo de "damas de la corte"! Era una falta de respeto para la memoria de sus padres, para la mesa, para él mismo. Había esperado cuando partió de viaje que al regresar el fuera una mejor persona, que sería más considerado y actuaría con más prudencia, con más recato.

Grande fue su decepción al volver y ver que había empeorado, ahora ni siquiera tenía respeto por la mesa en la que habían convivido cuando sus padres vivían, no tenía respeto por las demás personas, ni siquiera estaba segura de que se respetara a sí mismo. Lanzó un suspiro, ella era la mayor, por lo que cuando quedaron huérfanos bien pudo tomar la corona y ser la reina, y evitar todo ese comportamiento tan bochornoso por parte de su hermano, pero no, su corazón le había dictado que le cediera el puesto a Levi, que él sería mejor gobernante.

Las risas de las mujeres presentes terminaron por colmarle la paciencia y bufó, con fuerza y furia, no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando aquella actitud. Se puso de pie, de forma brusca, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el comedor y les dedicó una mirada gélida, llena de ira contenida.

-Déjenme a solas con mi hermano-ordenó con voz autoritaria- Y el que se atreva a entrar o escuchar será llevado a la horca-Smith, de pie al lado de la puerta principal sonrió, la mujer estaba realmente molesta, pero bien sabía que no cumpliría aquella promesa tan cruel

Los sirvientes palidecieron y después de muchas reverencias salieron de prisa, Erwin, al ver que las mujeres alrededor de su rey no se iban, le hizo unas señas a Erd y Gunther, los guardias personales de Rivaille, que las sacaron a empujones y jalones, aunque ellas se quejaran. El rubio hizo una reverencia hacia el monarca y después giró a la chica, que cuando se enfadaba así daba miedo a cualquiera, por más buena que fuera. Se inclinó aún más y salió a paso lento, cerrando las grandes puertas con adornos dorados tras él, quedándose ahí de pie, para asegurarse de que nadie los interrumpiera.

Rivaille se puso de pie también furioso, ¿Qué se creía Rouge? Arruinándole la diversión y dando órdenes como si ella fuera la reina. Abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar pero la pelinegra le interrumpió alzando una mano, si le escuchaba reclamarle seguro que le prendía fuego en el trasero.

-Escúchame Rivaille-comenzó, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, haciéndole sentarse de nuevo-Y escúchame muy bien-comenzó a caminar, los tacones de sus finas zapatillas resonaron por todo el comedor, sus pasos eran pausados-Tu comportamiento está preocupando y afectando a todo el reino-hizo un pequeño espacio y continuó hablando-Estás gastando demasiado dinero en estupideces, cada vez que nos vemos hay nuevas sirvientas en el palacio y me he enterado que le ordenaste a una que abortara a tu hijo-

-¿Qué con eso?-preguntó sin comprender

-Ese no es el comportamiento que un rey debe tener, Rivaille, cuando te cedí la corona fui bastante explicita sobre esto, te dije que tenías que tomarte esto en serio-

-Lo estoy haciendo bien-replicó, como un niño y ella sintió que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia de nuevo

-No-negó de inmediato-No lo estás haciendo bien-se acercó a él y golpeó en la mesa-La gente allá afuera está muriendo de hambre, mientras tú de das lujos que NO te mereces-

-¡Estas exagerando, Rouge!-

-¡No estoy exagerando! Estoy siendo realista, tú no te enteras porque estas encerrado en este lugar, rodeado de gente que te sirve ¡Ni siquiera puedes comer por ti mismo!-

-¡Cierra la boca! Te digo que exageras-la pecosa apretó los puños y tomó una bocanada de aire, parecía que estaba discutiendo con un niño caprichoso, dio media vuelta y se alejó, intentando tranquilizarse, estaba a nada de asesinar a su hermano

-Quiero que reconsideres tu actitud tan infantil y comiences a hacerte cargo de tus obligaciones, porque no tienes esa corona para jugar-

-¡No voy a hacer nada!-replicó Levi poniéndose de pie-No tengo porque hacerlo, ya no soy un niño, Rouge, y soy el rey de este país, así que, guárdate tus palabras y enojos, porque se harán las cosas como yo ordene-

La mayor giró para verle de frente, olivo y aguamarina se encontraron, eran miradas gélidas y poderosas, ninguno de los dos cedería ante el otro. Finalmente la pelinegra cerró los ojos y bufó.

-¡Bien! Ten en cuenta que has sido tú el que te orillo a esto-abrió sus ojos, que ahora eran de un color azul intenso, golpeó un tacón contra el mármol del suelo y un destello recorrió la habitación-Yo, Rouge Rivaille, hechicera de la familia, hija mayor de Rouge y Roger Rivaille, reclamo mi derecho al trono-

La corona en la cabeza del menor brillo y levitó comenzando a avanzar hacia la chica, cambiando del color dorado a plateado y volviéndose más fina, Levi quiso protestar pero no salieron palabras de su boca, las velas que iluminaban el comedor se apagaron, quedando encendidas solo las que iluminaban el rostro de la mujer.

-Y tú-señaló a su hermano que apretaba los puños con fría-Serás castigado siendo relevado a ser solo mi sirviente, me acompañaras a todas las curaciones que tenga que hacer en el reino y nadie te reconocerá ni podrá tratarte con la ceremonia con la que se trata a la realeza…-la mirada afilada de la mujer le hizo temblar por dentro-Y si no aprendes tu lección…recibirás un castigo aún peor-lo último lo dijo en voz baja y dio media vuelta, saliendo a paso lento

De inmediato las velas se encendieron y Rivaille se descubrió solo en el salón, bufó, cuando eran niños Rouge solía inventarse conjuros para asustarle, por lo que ahora no le creería, seguro que en cuanto entrara Erwin por la puerta le preguntaría sobre que habían hablado. Se pasó una mano por la frente con desesperación y frunció el ceño, tendría que ver la manera de engañar a su hermana para que le devolviera la corona.

Hanji, su sirvienta personal, entró por la puerta a paso apresurado, seguida de Petra, su otra sirvienta personal.

-La reina estaba bastante enojada-comentó en voz baja la castaña a Ral, mientras ambas recogían la comida y los platos de la mesa

-Sí, no sé qué le habrá enfadado tanto…Auruo dijo que estaba regañando a uno de sus sirvientes-respondió en voz baja, y de inmediato se tapó la boca al notar al pelinegro ahí

La otra volteó a verle y se le acercó, puso los brazos en jarras e hizo una mueca.

-Fue a ti al que regañaron ¿Verdad?-preguntó negando con la cabeza-¿Qué hiciste? Debió ser algo grave para que te regañara-

-¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Y cómo te atreves a tratarme así?-preguntó con enfado por la forma tan igualada de hablarle

-Oh, claro, ya veo porque se enojó, eres bastante altanero-comentó Petra ligeramente enfadada por la forma en que le había hablado a su amiga

-¿Qué…?-Zoe estalló en carcajadas restándole importancia y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico

-Ya, no importa, me agradas enanito, pero bueno, ahora no es momento para charlar, hay que recoger todo y limpiar la habitación, ya que estas aquí, ayúdanos-dio un par de palmadas en su espalda y regresó al lado de su amiga-Por cierto, ¿Saben si el príncipe Rivaille regresará pronto? Ya saben, por eso de su manía con la limpieza y eso, para estar preparados-

Él no escuchó la contestación de Petra, se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación, apretó la mandíbula y llevo una mano al puente de su nariz. Su hermana iba bastante en serio con todo ese asunto…maldita la hora en que había vuelto.

**-0-**

Erwin tocó la puerta de la habitación de su reina, esperando a que le permitieran entrar. La voz de la mujer se escuchó nítida del otro lado dándole permiso para pasar. Empujó la puerta y se adentró, a paso lento, cerrando tras él. Ella estaba sola, sentada en su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles, seguramente atrasados que su hermano había dejado de lado.

-Mi señora-le llamó, haciendo el saludo militar-¿Me mandó llamar?-

-Agh, deja los formalismos Erwin, nos conocemos desde niños-dijo moviendo una mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia sin levantar la mirada

-Lo lamento, es la costumbre-

-Quiero que alistes una cama para Rivaille en las habitaciones de la servidumbre-el rubio suspiro

-Mi señora-Rouge le dirigió una mirada, en reprimenda y él de inmediato se corrigió-Rouge… ¿De verdad lo tendrás como sirviente?-

-Sí, incluso he modificado temporalmente las memorias de todos en el palacio, creerán que Rivaille es Levi, un sirviente más-dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada a los papeles, pero sin poner atención a lo que veían sus ojos y suspiró-¿No crees que estoy siendo muy dura?-

-No, creo que hiciste lo correcto-la pelinegra asintió con pesar

-Por favor, que no se entere que eres el único que sabes de esto-

-Entiendo, en seguida haré que alisten su cuarto-

-Gracias-suspiró y dejo los papeles de lado por un momento, cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz-No entiendo qué demonios le ocurre-

-¿Una…etapa?-Rouge lo miró, Smith tenía una mueca clara de burla, la pelinegra rodó los ojos suspiró, aguantando la risa

-No te burles, de verdad no lo entiendo-

-Considera que le soltaste el poder total de momento…tarde o temprano iba a perder el control sobre sí mismo-ella se sobó las sienes

-Ya no es un niño, Erwin, creí que podría con esto-

-Seguro que si puede…solo…debes dejar que madure un poco, que valore lo que tiene-

-Bien…espero que funcione-

Tocaron la puerta de nuevo, la pecosa le indicó a su amigo que abriera, Mike, vestido con el mismo uniforme de guardia de Erwin, se asomó, hizo el saludo a su comandante y una reverencia a la mujer que le veía desde su silla.

-Su majestad, ha llegado esto para usted-dijo extendiéndole una pequeña nota, doblada solo a la mitad

Tomo la nota y la desdobló, leyendo con rapidez lo que venía escrito con letras temblorosas. Suspiró y se puso de pie de inmediato, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mike, dile a Levi que nos vemos en las caballerizas en 5 minutos-el recién llegado hizo otra reverencia y salió de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Debo ir al pueblo, hay alguien grave-tomo una bolsa de cuero de la cama y se la colgó, se puso su capa y salió a paso apresurado

-¿Te llevaras a Levi? ¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, es parte de su castigo-

-Bien, voy con ustedes-

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y asintió, Smith parecía el hermano mayor de los 3.

**-0-**

Cuando divisó aquella casa, jaló las riendas de Knight, y bajó en el acto, casi corriendo hasta la puerta, Erwin y Levi le siguieron intentando seguirle el paso, nunca la habían visto tan apurada. Tocó tres veces y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una chica pelinegra de tez nívea que tenía una clara expresión preocupada en el rostro.

Rouge no dijo nada, solo entró deprisa desabrochando su capa y lavándose las manos en la tina que la chica le ofrecía. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó a ver al chico castaño con los labios morados entreabiertos pues respiraba con demasiada dificultad, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ha tenido fiebre desde hace una semana-dijo la chica que le había dejado entrar sin acercarse, con los ojos llorosos-He intentado de todo, pero no logro hacer que se sienta mejor-

La pecosa puso sus manos en el rostro del chico, sintiendo lo frío que estaba, hizo una mueca y le lanzó el bolso de cuero a su hermano.

-Sácalo todo, y acomódalo en la mesa-asintió a regañadientes y se acercó a la pequeña y única mesa en la casa, comenzando a acomodar las cosas que iba sacando-Erwin, vigila la temperatura y la respiración del chico-el rubio asintió y se acercó a la cama

Su hermana fue a la mesa y tomó varios frascos con polvos de colores, mezclándolos en el mortero de porcelana. Sentía que sus manos temblaban, si no se apresuraba perdería al chico de un segundo a otro, pues ya estaba más muerto que vivo.

-Rouge-la voz de Smith le alarmo y volteó a verle de reojo-Ya no siento su pulso-

-¡Eren!-casi gritó la pelinegra, con un nudo en la garganta y a punto de echarse a llorar

-Oh no, no hoy-

La hechicera se inclinó sobre la cama, dejando su rostro cerca del enfermo, que en efecto ya no respiraba, pronuncio unas palabras en voz muy baja, como si se las estuviera diciendo al chico, tomó un poco de aire y exhalo, despacio, hacia el castaño, como si le estuviera devolviendo el aliento. El comandante y la reina sintieron la cama temblar, y Eren tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones de forma brusca, respirando de nuevo agitado, pero con los ojos abiertos, el color había vuelto a su piel y miraba la habitación con completa confusión, Rouge suspiro, aliviada, por haberlo devuelto, aún no era su momento.

-¿Qué...?-soltó un quejido y llevo sus manos a su abdomen

-Eren-llamó la mujer regresando a su mezcla en el mortero-¿Quién te lastimo?-

-Fue solo…un accidente, mientras cazaba-respondió con la voz entrecortada

-¿Cuándo?-

-Hace…dos semanas-dijo rápido, pues cada que hablaba sentía como si le desgarraran el estómago

-¿Y te dejaste infectar la herida desde entonces?-

-No le dije a Mikasa para no preocuparla-soltó un jadeo, y se aguantó el dolor apretando los parpados

Tomó las tijeras que estaban en la mesa y se llevó el mortero con ella, que ahora tenía una pasta verde, le cortó la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando expuesta la herida mal vendada y que sangraba.

-Erwin, saca a Mikasa, ahora-ordenó, el comandante asintió, se acercó a la menor y le tomó del brazo

-¡No! ¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí?-dijo exaltada intentando zafarse-¡Eren!-

-¡Erwin!-exigió la soberana de María, el rubio suspiro y asintió, jalando a la chica fuera

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eren!-a pesar de estar afuera sus gritos se escuchaban como si estuviera ahí con ellos

-Eren, esto que pondré en tu herida arde, sobre todo porque la herida está infectada, pero será efectivo, casi de inmediato sanara y cicatrizara-el castaño asintió, ya no quería hablar-Así que, tienes que ser muy fuerte y aguantar-sus orbes aguamarina se fijaron en su hermano, que se mantenía a raya junto a la mesa-Levi, acércate, sostén su mano-

-¿Qué?-preguntó claramente ofendido ¿Él? ¿Rey de María? ¿Quería que sostuviera la mano del crío?

-Lo que oíste… ¡Obedece!-resopló y terminó acercándose, tomando la mano del castaño que se aferraba con fuerza a la cama

Rouge comenzó a untar la pasta sobre la herida de color morado, Eren soltó un alarido y apretó la mano de Rivaille, que se sorprendió por la fuerza que tenía, Rouge intentaba calmarle con palabras conciliadoras, sus ojos viajaron hasta donde la pelinegra ponía la pasta y abrió los ojos sorprendido, parecía la mordida de un animal, las vendas batidas en sangre descansaban en el piso.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar de los ojos del chico, le dolía tanto que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su cabeza le dio vueltas y tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó aún más la mano de Rivaille. Terminó por caer en la inconsciencia, pues el dolor era insoportable, su respiración se regularizaba de a poco y su cuerpo se relajó. La mujer suspiró y dejó el mortero en el suelo, a su lado.

-Ah, creí que no lo lograría-

-Lo…reviviste-dijo Levi incrédulo, acercándose a ella

-Sí, es algo que ocupa casi toda mi energía, así que probablemente en cuanto llegue a palacio me desmayaré por dos días-soltó una risita y se puso de pie-Recoge todas las cosas, dejaré que Mikasa venga a verle-revolvió el cabello de Eren y sonrió-Aún no era tu momento, te falta mucho por recorrer-

El pelinegro rodó los ojos e hizo lo que su hermana le ordenó, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero siempre la admiraría por lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

***mercy tiene mucho significados en inglés, yo lo utilizo como fortuna y misericordia xD**

**Hallo! Vengo con este…romeo y Julieta versión Rave-chan xD con un poco de ayuda de mi imoto :3 la estamos escribiendo las dos porq le gusto la idea desde que le conte jaja, y ahora con mi alergia en el brazo pues me ayuda a escribir :3 en fin~ espero subir el cap de edge of desire mañana, o el de lovesong, xD uno de los dos jajaja en fin, me voy, les mando un beso enoooorme embarrado de nutella y muchos abrazos apretados **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo diversión…perdón por el OoC xD**_

**Mercy**

**Capítulo 2**

Rouge no había bromeado cuando dijo que perdería la conciencia por un par de días, prácticamente, en cuanto llegó a palacio, se desplomó en su cama para dormir dos días completos, incluso al tercero aún estaba débil. Fue al cuarto día, en el que ya se encontraba totalmente repuesta que Nanaba, su sirvienta personal, le hizo saber que tenía una visita. Un muchacho castaño que pedía verla con urgencia, acompañado de una jovencita pelinegra que había derribado a todos los guardias que intentaron detenerles.

Ella supo de inmediato de quienes se trataba y le dio órdenes para que les dejaran entrar al despacho, en cuanto les vió cruzar la puerta se alegró a sobremanera y les hizo sentarse enfrente suyo, Levi y Erwin se quedaron de pie cerca de la puerta, asegurándose que nadie más entrara en la habitación y como compañía de los presentes.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, Eren?-

-Bien, su majestad, estoy mucho mejor-el chico sonrió ampliamente, contagiando a la mayor que le veía atenta-Yo…nosotros, venimos a agradecerle todo lo que hizo-

-No hay porque, es parte de mi trabajo-

-¡Claro que lo hay!-dijo la chica-Usted trajo a Eren de la muerte, no…no tenemos como pagarle-

-No tienen que hacerlo, cielo, me basta con que hayan venido a visitarme-

-No, su majestad-dijo Eren, enderezándose un poco en la silla-Queremos pagárselo…-ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada-Hemos…hablado sobre esto y…ambos estamos de acuerdo en que podemos ser sus sirvientes, si lo desea-la mujer se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio de caoba y tomó la mano de ambos chicos, con una ligera sonrisa maternal

-No tienen que hacer eso, yo…por los hijos de Carla, haría lo que sea-

-¿Conocía a mamá?-preguntó Mikasa asombrada

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Su madre y la mía fueron amigas desde niñas, fue mi maestra de herbolaria y me enseño muchos hechizos útiles-les sonrió-Le estoy profundamente agradecida-

Eren bajó la mirada y pensó en su madre, aquella mujer que había perdido de muy niño, cerró los ojos y se permitió sonreír, porque los recuerdos que tenía de ella eran gratos. Sus orbes vieron fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él, hizo una mueca y tomó una decisión, apretó el agarre en la mano de la pecosa e inhaló profundo.

-Mi señora yo… ¿Podría pedirle un favor entonces?-

-Te escucho…-

-¿Podría…enseñarme todo lo que mi madre le enseño?-Rouge se sorprendió pero sonrió

-¡Por supuesto!-volteó a ver a la chica que veía sorprendida a su hermano

-¿Estás seguro, Eren? Puede ser peligroso-

-Sí, Mikasa, estoy completamente seguro-volteó a ver a la pecosa-¿Cuándo podríamos comenzar?-

-Mañana mismo si tú quieres-al ver sonreír a Eren pareció ver a su maestra sonreírle-Entonces ¿Te espero mañana temprano con tus cosas?-

-Sí, su majestad, muchas gracias-

**-0-**

Rouge guió a Eren por el palacio, mostrándole todas las habitaciones y presentándole a toda la servidumbre dentro de este, Erwin les acompañaba, se suponía que Levi también les acompañaría pero no lo habían encontrado en toda la mañana. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio de la mujer el chico se sorprendió, era una habitación completamente blanca, con muchos frascos con polvos de colores y algunos líquidos de tonos oscuros.

-Aquí trabajaremos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero…te asignaré una tarea especial-le llevó hasta la puerta que estaba al final del cuarto y le invitó a pasar, Jaeger se sintió asombrado al ver a su alrededor

Era un jardín en toda la extensión de la palabra, había plantas medicinales y algunas flores que se usaban generalmente como ornamento. Todo se veía radiante y bien cuidado, en el centro del jardín, había una pequeña fuente.

-De este jardín es de donde obtengo todas las plantas que uso para curar, ahora, quiero que pongas mucha atención-los adentró otro poco-Este lugar requiere de una gran dedicación y dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo es como reaccionaran las plantas ¿Entiendes? Si llegas aquí triste o enfadado se marchitará todo-

-Entiendo-asintió serio, analizando sus palabras

-Bueno, estudiaras todos los días, las propiedades, los nombres y las pociones que se pueden hacer con todas estas plantas, todos los libros que necesitas están en la otra habitación, si necesitas ayuda puedes pedírmela, aunque no creo que la necesites-

-Gracias por la oportunidad, su majestad-

-Oh, si ahora estarás bajo mi tutela puedes llamarme por mi nombre, dejemos las formalidades de lado-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó apenado, la mujer sonrió y asintió-Lo haré cuando estemos solos-aceptó, pues se le hacía una falta de respeto aquello, Rouge soltó una risita y asintió de nuevo

-Está bien, como desees, ahora, vamos a tu cuarto ¿Ok? Estoy segura te va a gustar-

Salieron del laboratorio y le condujo por los pasillo, Eren intentó memorizar el camino, pues el lugar era tan grande que seguro se perdería un día. Un chico de mas o menos su edad se topó con ellos, se veía agitado y tenía algunos golpes en el rostro, en cuanto se vió de frente con la reina hizo una profunda reverencia y se disculpó, echando a correr de nuevo por donde ellos habían venido. Casi en seguida escucharon unos pasos apresurados, el pelinegro que había estado desaparecido toda la mañana apareció, completamente empapado y con el ceño fruncido. El castaño se tapó la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó la mayor, con una sonrisa divertida

-Jean me despertó con un cubo de agua fría…su majestad-agregó, a regañadientes

-Eso te pasa por no despertar temprano a realizar tus labores-regañó Erwin, como a cualquier sirviente, Levi se cruzó de brazos y resopló con furia, levantando un poco su cabello

-Con permiso-dijo en voz baja y siguió al tal Jean, que seguro ya había tomado mucha ventaja, la pecosa comenzó a reír en cuanto su hermano desapareció por el pasillo

-Él es Levi, Eren-dijo con trabajo, y limpiándose las lágrimas que se le escapaban por tanto reír-Es mi sirviente personal, y me acompaña a todas las curaciones que hago-tomó aire despacio y sonrió de lado, sabiendo lo que venía en un futuro cercano-Vamos, tu habitación es por aquí-dijo retomando el camino, y tomando la mano del joven, de verdad que lo apreciaba mucho, aunque no lo conociera tan bien

**-0-**

Eren miró el pasillo y dobló a la derecha en la esquina, para después doblar a la izquierda, según el mapa en su cabeza, ese era el camino correcto para el laboratorio de Rouge, donde ella le indicó que le vería por la tarde. Se mordió el labio inferior y vió la gran puerta de madera roja, la puerta del laboratorio también era roja…miró a ambos lados, esperando que apareciera alguien, para poder preguntar, pero el lugar estaba tan desierto que sintió un poco de desesperación.

Tragó saliva y empujó la puerta, asomando primero la cabeza, vio dentro unos enormes estantes, llenos de libros, suspiró y dedujo que era la biblioteca, lo cual significaba dos cosas, primero, estaba del otro lado del palacio, y segundo, estaba más que perdido, no sabía para donde ir ni de dónde venía.

Divisó en el centro de la habitación al hombre pelinegro que en la mañana había pasado empapado frente a él, sonrió de lado y aguantó la risa, para poder pedirle ayuda. Cerró tras él y carraspeó, intentando hacerse notar. Levi, como recordaba que le habían dicho que se llamaba, volteó a verle de reojo y regreso a lo que hacía, parecía realmente concentrado en la limpieza.

-Disculpa…yo… ¿Podrías ayudarme?-pidió de la forma más amable que pudo-E-estoy perdido-

-¿No se supone que te enseñaron el lugar para que esto no pasara?-preguntó levemente molesto

-Sí, pero…creo que no me supe orientar bien-

-Eso está muy claro, no estas donde deberías estar-

-¿Me ayudara?-

Levi volteó a verle, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Por qué debería? No ganaría nada con ello. Después un idea surgió en su mente, el chico era el aprendiz de su hermana, y si mal no recordaba, era hijo de la antigua maestra que ella había tenido…Rouge había dicho que por ser hijo de esa mujer haría lo que pidiera. Sonrió mentalmente, si lograba que el muchacho cayera en sus brazos, lo convencería de que le pidiera a la mayor que le devolviera el trono. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, convencido de sus pensamientos y se acercó, hasta quedar a un paso de distancia del menor.

-¿Qué ganaré yo con ayudarte?-preguntó con una media sonrisa, la misma sonrisa seductora que había usado con todas sus antiguas aventuras, Jaeger parpadeó un par de veces, intentando pensar que podía ofrecerle

-Yo…no lo sé…-se llevó una mano a su barbilla y se quedó pensativo, Rivaille aprovechó su distracción para acercarse otro poco-¿Quiere…algo en especial? Tal vez pueda dárselo-

-¿Algo en especial?-Levi no podía creer lo fácil que estaba siendo eso-¿Lo que yo quiera?-el castaño sonrió ampliamente y asintió, con la expresión más inocente que el mayor alguna vez vió

-Seguro-

-¿Podría entonces…ir a tu habitación esta noche?-el otro parpadeo un par de veces

-¿A mi habitación? ¿Para qué?-repentinamente notó lo incómodamente cerca que estaba el mayor, e intentó dar unos pasos hacia atrás, para alejarse

-¿No es obvio?-sonrió ladino y Eren quería salir corriendo, no le daba buena espina aquel gesto, tal vez lo mejor fuera salir corriendo y ver si encontraba a alguien más-Para…-

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, interrumpiendo a Levi, que de inmediato hizo una mueca, de desagrado, por la interrupción. El castaño divisó al rubio que su maestra le había presentado como Erwin y casi corrió esconderse detrás de él.

-Eren, ¿Qué haces aquí? Ro…La reina te espera en el laboratorio-dijo el rubio, corrigiéndose al instante al darse cuenta de cómo casi llamaba a su reina

-Me perdí, lo lamento-hizo una reverencia y se acercó al guardia, con mirada suplicante

-Oh, entiendo, vamos, te llevo entonces…Levi, deja de holgazanear y regresa a tus labores-reprendió de inmediato y el pelinegro refunfuño por lo bajo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que haría al chico caer rendido ante él, le costara lo que le costara

Salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a andar, yendo en dirección opuesta por donde el chico había llegado. Suspiró y se sintió levemente aliviado, en definitiva, el tal Levi le daba miedo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Smith, al notarle tan callado, el menor negó con la cabeza y medio sonrió

-Levi es…extraño-

-¿Extraño?-preguntó divertido-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, le pedí indicaciones para llegar al laboratorio y me dijo que a cambio quería ir a mi habitación-

-¿A tu habitación?-preguntó el rubio, entendiendo por donde iba el asunto-¿Para qué?-

-No tengo idea, por eso creo que es bastante extraño-

-Deberías comentárselo a su majestad-

-No quiero causar problemas, Sr. Erwin, haré como que no paso-Smith soltó una risita y asintió

-Bien, como quieras-

**-0-**

_Jean se quejó un poco le ardía donde Armin le estaba curando, Levi le había abierto el labio y dejado golpes en el rostro, realmente se había enfadado porque le levantó de la cama con un cubo de agua fría. Volvió a quejarse y se alejó un poco, el rubio le dirigió una mirada severa y se acercó para seguir curándole._

_-¿Cómo te paso esto?-_

_-Levi es muy agresivo, le fui a levantar como me ordenó Hanji, se levantó de malas y comenzó a golpearme, me salve por poco de que me matara, tiene demasiada fuerza-_

_-Hmm-Arlelt no dijo nada más, tenía la vista fija en el algodón que usaba para limpiar sus heridas pero parecía en otro lado, a pesar de que él había preguntado_

_-Armin ¿Estás aquí?-preguntó haciendo una mueca y pasando su mano enfrente de los ojos de su pareja, que de inmediato reacciono y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por saberse descubierto-¿Dónde viaja tu mente cuando te pones así? Me preocupas-tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos y le hizo subir la mirada para verle a los ojos, pero el otro se negó, viendo todos lados menos a su novio_

_-A ningún lado, Jean-tomó las manos del mayor y las retiró de su rostro despacio-Solo tengo mucho que hacer y mi mente está ocupada en eso-_

_Kirchstein no le creyó pero decidió no discutir, tomó el algodón de la mano del pequeño y acarició su pómulo con el pulgar libre._

_-Entonces ve a ocuparte de lo tuyo-le sonrió de lado-Yo terminaré con esto-_

_-¿Seguro?-preguntó indeciso_

_-Sí, tu ve, incluso puedo pedirle a Historia que me ayude, no te preocupes-_

_-Bien-y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación que compartían, rápidamente, sin mirar atrás ni darle un beso a Jean, como acostumbraba_

Jean hizo una mueca y recargó su frente en el lomo de Knight, deteniendo su mano que cepillaba al caballo, Knight era su caballo favorito, era el más obediente y leal, y también era propiedad de la reina, aunque mayormente pasaba tiempo con él, que era el encargado de las caballerizas. Suspiró y se enderezó, continuando con su labor, con la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos concentrados en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. ¿Qué le ocurría a Armin? Últimamente se comportaba extraño y distante ¿Acaso había hecho algo para molestarlo? ¿Era de nuevo lo de su amistad con Marco, su amigo de la infancia? Ya le había explicado que solo eran amigos.

-No sé qué le ocurre-le dijo al caballo de color negro enteramente, que parecía atento a lo que el chico le decía-Ya no me besa, a veces no llega a dormir…ya ni siquiera me mira-acarició al equino y volvió a suspirar-¿Crees que…lo lastime? Tal vez…lo presione de alguna forma o…-escuchó pasos cerca de la entrada del lugar y volteó a ver quién era, sintiéndose un poco tonto por estar pidiendo consejos amorosos a un caballo

Un castaño se asomó por la puerta, con expresión curiosa y un poco confundida. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en el chico que estaba al lado del animal, Jean le restó importancia al recién llegado y regreso a lo suyo, sumergiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Eren se acercó despacio, admirando a los caballos que comían o bebían, cada uno en su respectivo lugar, le asombraba pues nunca había estado tan cerca de uno, tener un caballo propio era exclusividad de la nobleza. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse notar y esperar a que el otro volteara a verle.

-Tú eres el aprendiz de la reina-dijo reconociéndolo de en la mañana-¿Qué necesitas?-preguntó, un poco molesto, en ese momento no quería la compañía de nadie

-Hola, eh soy Eren…-

-Jean-el castaño asintió

-¿Podrías…enseñarme el camino de vuelta al comedor? Por favor-pidió mirando hacia la entrada con preocupación

-¿Enseñarte? Creí que ya te habían indicado el camino-le miró de reojo

-Sí, pero…tengo una mala memoria y…bueno, creo que tomé el pasillo equivocado-

-¿Pasillo equivocado?-preguntó deteniéndose y volteando a verlo, Jaeger se sorprendió por la cantidad de golpes que tenía-Bueno, sí, es un lugar muy grande, entiendo-

-Entonces…tú… ¿Me llevarías?-se acercó un poco y al no recibir respuesta intentó otra cosa-Tú eres el de en la mañana-le reconoció y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo-¿Por qué te golpeó Levi?-

-Se quedó dormido y Nanaba me mando a despertarlo, como nada funcionaba le eche un cubo de agua fría…parecía una bestia-

El castaño soltó una risita, para molestia del otro, que ya iba a reclamarle, pero se detuvo cuando le vió sacar un frasquito y abrirlo, dentro venía una pasta color verde que se veía realmente extraña.

-Ro…La reina me ha enseñado a hacer esto hoy-comentó corrigiéndose, recordando que solo le llamaría Rouge cuando estuvieran a solas, Kirchstein miró la pasta con desconfianza-No te preocupes, el que yo hice se lo quedó ella, este lo hizo su majestad-asintió y sintió el dedo de Jaeger ponerle la pomada, que se sentía realmente suave, sobre los golpes y las heridas abiertas

De inmediato el dolor se disipó y sintió las heridas cerrarle.

-Esa cosa…es milagrosa-dijo sorprendido, por la inmediata reacción

-Sí, es bastante buena, me la dio porque suelo tener accidentes seguido-confesó entre la diversión y la pena-¿Ya no te duele?-

-No, gracias, te llevaré al comedor si quieres, pero tendrás que esperar a que termine-dijo, en agradecimiento y señalando una esquina-Knight es un buen chico y no te hará daño, puedes sentarte ahí-

-Gracias-dijo aliviado y de inmediato se encogió en el lugar que le había indicado, sentándose sobre un banco que había ahí-Es un lugar enorme, esta es la tercera vez que me pierdo hoy-

-Oh, está bien, pasa al principio, pero ya después te acostumbras-

-¿Llevas mucho aquí?-

-Unos cinco años, sí, fue la reina misma la que me contrató-

-¿Cinco años? En Shiganshina se rumoreaba que el hermano de la reina cambiaba de servidumbre muy seguido-

-Sí, pero en su mayoría solo han cambiado a mujeres, solo son pocos los hombres que se van-el otro asintió mirándole hacer su tarea-¿Eres de Shiganshina?-

-Sí, ¿Tú?-

-Soy de Trost-

-¿De Rose?-Jean asintió-¿Y qué haces aquí?-

-Cuando era niño mi madre y yo nos venimos para acá, porque mi padre era de Shiganshina-explicó brevemente dejando el cepillo y las demás cosas en su lugar-Termine, vamos-dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

Eren se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida, siguiendo de cerca a su acompañante. Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Jaeger se dedicó a saludar a todos con un gesto apenado, pues todos se dieron cuenta que estaba perdido. Pasaron por los pasillos de las habitaciones de la servidumbre y Kirchstein se detuvo de forma abrupta, haciendo que el otro se topara con su espalda, casi cayendo de sentón en el suelo, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle vió lo que le había hecho detenerse tan repentinamente.

Un chico bajito y rubio estaba al final del pasillo, enganchado del cuello de un tipo mucho más grande y musculoso, rubio también, parecían tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaron la presencia de los otros dos. Al principio el castaño no comprendió lo que pasaba, y reanudo el paso en cuanto su acompañante lo hizo, doblando en la esquina antes de toparse con ellos. Quiso preguntar pero se contuvo, no quería incomodar a su guía.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del comedor y Eren se volteó para agradecerle, y se sorprendió al verle tan triste y deprimido.

-Gracias por traerme-Jean asintió-¿Estas bien?-preguntó en voz baja

-Sí, estoy bien-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí-respondió con hostilidad y el ceño fruncido

-¿Quiénes…quiénes eran ellos?-

-Reiner, el jardinero…y Armin-suspiro-Mi novio-Jaeger se sorprendió y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir, o cómo consolarlo

-Oh…lo…lo siento-se pasó una mano por la nuca

-Da igual-suspiró y dio media vuelta, por donde venían

-Si…si quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo-sonrió de lado intentando reconfortarlo

-Gracias, supongo-

* * *

**Ya se! Me tarde siglos en actualizar xD lo lamento jajajaja pero aquí esta el segundo cap, la verdad me costó un poquito de trabajo poooorque tengo más pensadas partes de más adelante xD así que me distraje pensando en eso xD perdonar! Bueno, contesto reviews**

_**Charlie y la ranchada: **_**jajaja que bueno que te guste n.n nos leemos el lunes!**

_**PaulitaXDB: **_**hallo! Sep, es Riren, que bueno que te haya gustado el primer cap n.n espero no haberla cagado con este xD estoy pensando lo del Mpreg pero probablemente si lo ponga :) también me gustan los que están bien escritos :3 no me molesta en absoluto que lo recomiendes! Por mi mejor! :D gracias! Besos con nutella, abrazos apapachadores y nos leemos el lunes bye!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**hallo~ Xanat! Que gusto leerte por aca :D como ves a Levi? xD que tal se comporta jajaja mi hermana anda con una imaginación muy activa últimamente y nos encanto la idea a las dos xD así que aquí andamos, ahora n me ayudo porque tiene exámenes peeeero para el siguiente si me ayuda :D Levi sufrirá, sufrirá mucho (muajajaja xD) y caera a los pies de Eren, ya después serán felices los dos :3 sip, habrá Mpreg, mi hermana no esta muy convencida pero ya la convenceré xD bueno, me despido y nos leemos el lunes (espero xD) bye!**

_**YukoSama: **_**que bueno que te guste n.n si, ya se que esta algo OoC pero bueno, estoy intentando apegarlo a su personaje jaja bueno, me despido y ojala te haya gustado el cap n.n nos leemos el lunes!**

_**Galuha: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n.n será algo un poco sufrido pero también le pondremos algo de comedia para que no se haga tan tedioso xD bueno, espero te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el lunes bye!**

_**Phie: **_**es riren :) tengo planeado otro Ereri pero tendrán que esperar un poco jeje muchas gracias por leerlo! En serio te lo agradezco n.n ojala te haya gustado el cap y no leemos el lunes! Bye!**

**Bueeeeno, me despido y espero poder subir el siguiente e lunes, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella y muchos abrazos :3**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión…posible OoC**_

**Dedicado a Miavid! Que siempre me esta ayudando cuando estoy estancada xD gracias!**

**Mercy**

**Capítulo 3**

Recibió aquella carta de sobre verde y sello de cera rojo, suspiró, reconociendo en el sello el escudo del consejo de magia y se apresuró a abrirlo. Sus ojos recorrieron las líneas rápidamente, analizando cada palabra escrita en el papel. Suspiró de nuevo y se pasó una mano por la frente, estudiando las últimas líneas.

"…_por último, nos permitimos informarle que se le será asignado otro aprendiz, pues como sabe, debe entrenar por lo menos a dos magos para que uno de ellos sea su sucesor, el chico que se le fue estipulado llegará en dos días a partir de que usted reciba la carta, es originario de Sina, de la capital y tiene excelentes habilidades, no será problema alguno. Contamos con que el joven Jaeger y él se lleven bien. Esperamos su carta de respuesta en cuanto su nuevo aprendiz llegue._

_Quedamos de usted,_

_El consejo de magia de los reinos de Sina, Rose y María"_

Bufó claramente molesta y dejó caer la cabeza en su escritorio, llamando la atención de Eren quien leía, hasta hacía unos segundos, el libro encomendado por su maestra. Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero se veía tan graciosa, con la cabeza contra el mueble, maldiciendo por lo bajo y haciendo una especie de berrinche, parecía una niña enojada que no había conseguido lo que quería. Cerró el libro momentáneamente y lo dejó en su pequeña mesa de lectura, acercándose a la mayor.

-¿Pasó algo?-la reina levantó la cabeza y miró a su aprendiz, Jaeger reprimió una sonrisita, pues ella tenía la frente roja, de la presión que había hecho contra la madera

-No te preocupes, Eren, cosas mías-

-¿Está segura?-

Rouge enredo los dedos en su cabello, cerró los ojos y suspiró por enésima vez en ese rato.

-Bien, escucha, como parte del protocolo debo avisar al consejo de ancianos cuando adquiero un aprendiz, usualmente se escogen dos, pues uno de ellos tomará mi lugar cuando yo muera, pero solo te tengo a ti-el castaño comprendió por donde iba el asunto-Así que ellos me han asignado a alguien más…es de Sina, y no me imagino que clase de niño rico me han mandado-

-¿Niño rico?-preguntó

-Sí, en Sina solo los hijos de nobles pueden tener acceso a la magia, los pobres no pueden practicarla o son quemados sin piedad-él abrió los ojos asustado

-¿Los queman?-

-Sí, es un gobierno mucho más elitista-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, por un rato, pensando en el futuro acompañante que tendrían, ¿Cómo la llevaría Eren con él? Usualmente los niños ricos de Sina solían ser insoportables y se les tenía que dar la razón en todo o provocaban problemas serios con el consejo, incluso había sabido de algunos magos que habían sido despojados de sus poderes por no hacer lo que ellos querían. Se masajeó las sienes y vió a su aprendiz, el hijo de su maestra, lo quería mucho, como si de su hermano se tratase, aunque no llevaran mucho tiempo de conocerse. Inhalo profundo e intentó relajarse, tendría que ser firme con ambos sin importar las consecuencias.

-Rouge-la voz de Eren le sacó de sus cavilaciones, provocando que le mirara a los ojos-No se preocupe-sonrió-Estaremos bien-la pelinegra le sonrió de vuelta y se puso de pie

-Tienes razón, mejor no preocupo por esto…él llegará en dos días, así que prepárate-

-Sí-

-Bueno, ¿Te has memorizado ya el hechizo?-rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo a su lado, el menor asintió-¿Estás listo para intentarlo?-volvió a asentir-Bien-le tomó de los hombros y lo giró un poco dejándolo frente a una mesa donde una planta marchita-Inténtalo entonces, ten presente el objetivo en tu cabeza-

Eren suspiró, se relajó un poco, levantó sus manos y repitió las dos simples palabras que debía decir en voz alta.

-Feline Vivere-de sus manos salió un destello color verde, que en vez de ir a dar a la planta chocó con el vidrio de la ventana

Sintió las manos de Rouge en sus hombros y después su espalda dio contra el suelo, estaban debajo del escritorio ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

-¿Qué…?-

-El hechizo está rebotando por todo el lugar hasta que encuentre algo que pueda transformar, así que estaremos aquí un ratito…-la mayor se quedó pensativa un segundo y miró al chico-¿Dijiste Feline?-

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, el sonido de un golpe y un quejido, salieron de su escondite para ver a Levi tirado en el suelo, la pelinegra llevó las manos a su cabeza, asustada y Eren sintió pánico…acababa de noquear a Levi con un hechizo que no sabía que podía hacerle. Ambos corrieron a ver al recién llegado, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, ella le tomó de la cabeza y sintió su mente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!-se disculpaba Eren completamente apenado, pero ella no le escuchaba en realidad

-Levi, despierta-le pidió sintiendo como si el corazón se le hubiera parado-¡Rivaille!-casi gritó con angustia-¡Por favor no me asustes así! ¡Rivaille!-

Jaeger miró a su maestra un poco confundido ¿Rivaille? ¿No se llamaba Levi? Sin embargo le restó importancia y miró al hombre en el suelo. Se quejó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, los dos suspiraron al verle despertar, ella recostó la cabeza de Levi en su regazo y puso una mano en su frente.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…solo…-apretó los parpados-Me mata la cabeza-

-Lo lamento-se disculpó el castaño realmente apenado-Es mi culpa-

-Está bien, Eren, las lecciones terminan por hoy, puedes retirarte-la pecosa le sonrió-Por favor busca a Erwin y dile que venga-él hizo una mueca pero asintió, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación

**-0-**

Erwin había ayudado a Rouge a llevar a Levi a su habitación, su antigua habitación, toda la mañana había estado inconsciente después de que ella lo revisó y no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Los dos se habían quedado a cuidarle, toda la mañana y la tarde, esperando que despertara y ver si realmente se encontraba bien. Fue entonces cuando pasó, el cuerpo en la cama desapareció de un momento a otro, asustando a los otros que de inmediato retiraron las sabanas para ver que ocurría

Ahí en la cama, en el lugar donde se suponía que Levi tenía que estar, estaba un gato negro, durmiendo, acurrucado. Ella miró a su amigo y después al felino, confundida, analizando las cosas y el hechizo que Eren había lanzado, recordó entonces sus palabras y suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente. El minino se estiró, con pereza y después se sentó, mirando a los dos presentes, sin comprender porque eran más altos de lo normal.

-¿Levi?-preguntó Erwin después de un rato de estar en silencio

El gato abrió la boca para responder, pero en vez de su tono de voz aburrido y fastidiado se escuchó claramente un maullido. Rouge volvió sus labios una línea y reprimió la risita que quería salir de sus labios, ahora que veía que se encontraba bien, le veía el lado gracioso a la situación.

Levi comenzó a maullar, con expresión asustada, sonaban como reclamos pero no sabía que era lo que decía, la pecosa se acercó a él y acarició con los dedos detrás de sus orejas, provocando un ronroneo involuntario en el menor que de inmediato se apartó.

-Levi…-le tomó en brazos con cuidado y le llevó hasta el espejo, parándose derecha y asegurándose de que se viera bien-Eres un gato-

Por la mente de Rivaille pasaron muchas cosas y en su mayoría eran maldiciones contra el que le había hecho eso.

-Erwin, trae a Eren, por favor-el rubio asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente, conteniendo una risita-Eren y yo estábamos practicando cuando un hechizo salió mal y terminó dándote a ti…-le dejó de nuevo en la cama y volvió a acariciarle-Así que estarás a cargo de Eren hasta que encontremos la cura-

El gato se quejó, lanzando varios maullidos que denotaban su enojo. Su cola se movía de un lado a otro, despacio, parecía listo para saltar en la cara del castaño en cuanto entrara por la puerta, por lo que su hermana decidió acariciar su lomo, para calmarlo un poco.

Eren entró despacio, mirando la habitación entera, no había estado ahí antes por lo que se dedicó a admirar los detalles, estaba llena de lujos y muebles finos, se preguntó si esa era la habitación del hermano de la reina.

-Eren-la voz de la pelinegra le sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que volteara a verle

-¿Pasó algo malo?-preguntó suplicando a las Diosas que no hubiese sido nada malo

-No, no te preocupes, Levi ya está bien-el gato a su lado soltó un maullido en protesta-De hecho…le mande a un encargo-dijo decidiendo no contarle la verdad-Pero este pequeño amigo apareció de repente en la habitación de mi hermano, así que quería pedirte que te hicieras cargo de él-le hizo una seña al castaño para que se acercara

Jaeger le sonrió al felino y extendió una mano para acariciarle, Levi estaba listo para atacarle, pero al sentir las caricias de Eren en su mentón y detrás de las orejas, volvió a ronronear, se sentía demasiado bien como para ignorarlo. Su hermana se sorprendió, pues no solo se dejaba acariciar, sino que también restregaba su cabeza contra la mano del castaño, sonrió, intentando disimular y se puso de pie

-Bueno, se quedará contigo, le hemos puesto Levi-sonrió haciendo reír levemente al menor-Así que, por favor hazte cargo-

-Sí, Rouge, lo cuidaré como si fuera mío-

-Gracias, cielo, ve a descansar, mañana será un día muy duro-

-Está bien, con permiso-tomó al felino entre sus brazos, con cuidado, acurrucando su cabecita contra su pecho y sin dejar de acariciarle, y salió de la habitación

Rouge sonrió y salió también, en dirección a su cuarto, dejaba a su hermano en buenas manos.

A la mañana siguiente Eren se despertó temprano, cuando escuchó un par de toquidos en su puerta, Petra, la sirvienta que le ayudaba a preparar su baño, estaba ahí con una toalla limpia y la indumentaria que necesitaba para bañarse. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y ella se adentró en el baño, comenzando a llenar la tina.

Jaeger buscó con la mirada al gato negro, no quería dejarle solo en ningún momento, además pensaba que podía aprovechar y darle un baño también. Le encontró acurrucado en el closet entreabierto, acurrucado entre su ropa limpia, suspiró y lo tomó en brazos, pues aún dormía.

Petra salió del cuarto de baño y le indicó que ya estaba listo, pidiendo permiso para retirarse, él le asintió y le agradeció, viéndola salir. Se encerró, dejando al gato en el banco cerca de la tina, comenzando a desnudarse. Levi entonces abrió los ojos, se estiró y lanzó un bostezo, volteando a los lados, intentando orientarse, recordando que era un felino, cuando sus orbes grises divisaron la espalda desnuda de su cuidador.

No supo que fue lo que recorrió su columna, ni porque su cola se empezó a mover, de un lado a otro, tenía cierta ansiedad, sus orbes se deslizaron lentamente por la espalda bien trabajada del chico, que aunque no tenía los músculos bien definidos, se notaba que se había ejercitado. Se detuvo momentáneamente en su espalda baja cuando vió que se giraba, seguro que si fuera humano en ese momento se habría sonrojado.

-Ah, Levi, ¿Dormiste bien?-le acarició la cabeza

Volvió a ronronear, cerró los ojos y en su mente apareció la simple imagen de la espalda desnuda de Eren, sintió cosquillas en el estómago y apretó los parpados, no abriría los ojos o no sabía que más pasaría. Jaeger detuvo sus caricias, giró y se metió a la tina, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando el agua caliente tocó su piel, dejó sus piernas descansar sobre el borde de la bañera y hundió la mitad superior de su cuerpo solo dejando su cabeza de fuera, soltó un suspiro.

Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de la tina, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara por completo, Levi, mientras tanto ya le veía de nuevo, pues solo notaba su cabello y sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, la imagen de la espada perfecta del castaño no abandonaba su cabeza, había sido como una visión, como la manifestación repentina de un Dios.

Soltó un bufido y bajó la cabeza, poniendo sus patas sobre sus orejas ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

**-0-**

Jean se sentía de lo peor, había decidido ser sincero, directo, y preguntarle a Armin sobre lo que había visto, tenía la esperanza de escucharle decir que había sido un accidente, que estaba ayudando a Reiner o algo así, pero el escuchar a Armin decirle que todo era por su culpa y que terminaban le rompió el corazón, juraba haber escuchado caer pedazo por pedazo en el suelo, literalmente, se sentía perdido, desorientado, le ardía el pecho, como si se hubiera quemado la piel* pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada externo.

Estaba sentado en el heno, en las caballerizas, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos también, mirando al suelo, intentando comprender todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo era posible que Armin, SU Armin, hubiese hecho aquello? Armin era inocente, era puro, era fiel, era honesto, era…bueno, nada concordaba en su cabeza y tenía ganas de echarse a llorar.

Levantó la cabeza momentáneamente y vió a un gato negro, frente a él, le veía con cierta molestia, su cola estaba esponjada y le enseño los colmillos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y se alejó un poco, él y los gatos jamás habían tenido buena relación. El felino avanzó un poco, acercándose, su lomo se esponjó también y supo que le saltaría encima de un momento a otro.

-¿Levi?-reconoció la voz de Eren y suplicó por ayuda en su mente-¿Estás aquí?-

El gato brincó y Jean cerró los ojos esperando a que le cayera encima, pero los arañazos jamás empezaron. Abrió un ojo, mirando hacia donde estaba el gato y encontró a Eren, interponiéndose en el camino, intentando contenerle.

-¡No, Levi!-gritó, reprendiéndolo de la única forma que se le ocurría, pues no estaba dispuesto a tocarlo para recibir rasguños y mordidas

El minino se calmó, no le iba a hacer nada a Eren, pero aún estaba molesto ¿Por qué defendía al cara de caballo? El muy imbécil le había tirado agua helada para despertarlo y aprovechando su condición había decidido tomar venganza, pero con Jaeger ahí se detenía, no quería que cuando supiera quien era se enfadara con él por eso.

Lanzó un bufido y dio media vuelta, con la cola alzada y comenzó a avanzar fuera de los establos, molesto. Eren volteó hacia su amigo y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Lo lamento, es un poco agresivo-

-¿Se llama Levi?-preguntó pensando en el que le había golpeado hasta casi matarlo

-Sí, la reina le puso el nombre-

-Es una pequeña bestia-Jaeger soltó una risita

-Fue extraño, no había reaccionado así con nadie más-

-Seguro me odia como Levi-

El castaño tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello, recordando momentáneamente la escena del novio de su amigo. Suspiró y se debatió internamente por preguntarle o no.

-Armin me dejó-se adelantó a contarle Kirchstein, escondiendo la cabeza entre las piernas-Dice que fue mi culpa-

-¿Tu culpa?-arqueó una ceja

-Me reclamo que ya no era lo mismo y que yo siempre lo dejaba de lado por estar con Marco, mi amigo, que le dedicaba más tiempo a mi trabajo que a nosotros y que ahora estaba enamorado de Reiner-sintió al otro sentarse a su lado-No sé…supongo que tiene razón-

-¿Le fuiste infiel con Marco?-Jean negó con la cabeza-Entonces no entiendo-

-Yo tampoco-

-Bueno…probablemente solo está confundido-le sonrió de lado aunque aún parecía serio-Tal vez…solo debes aclararle algunas cosas, hacerle saber que lo quieres-

-Lo intente, Eren-apretó los puños y cerró los ojos-Pero no salieron palabras de mi boca solo…le vi salir de la habitación, sin poder detenerle-

-Pues entonces, ¿Por qué no intentas ganártelo de nuevo?-le sonrió, inclinándose un poco para poder verle-Trata de enmendar tus errores como si fuera borrón y cuenta nueva-poso una mano en su hombro-Seguro puedes lograrlo-

-Gracias, Eren, lo intentare-prometió, aunque no sonaba del todo convencido

Erwin apareció de repente y carraspeó, interrumpiendo su plática, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verle, Jean se puso de pie de inmediato y después de una reverencia corrió a retomar sus deberes, Jaeger se levantó también y se acercó al mayor, un poco confundido por su presencia.

-¿Pasó algo?-preguntó, ya que el rubio no hablaba

-Su majestad requiere tu presencia en el salón principal, el nuevo aprendiz ya llegó-

-Oh-su boca se formó en "o" y asintió, Smith hizo amago de empezar a caminar y el castaño lo siguió-¿Es…un niño rico?-preguntó pensando en cómo había dicho Rouge que podría ser, el otro no contestó, solo sonrió, Eren hizo una mueca y suspiró-Bueno, espero que todo vaya bien-

**-0-**

Se detuvo antes de entrar al salón principal, se sacudió toda la paja que se le había quedado en la ropa, se mojó los labios e intentó no parecer nervioso. Dejó que Petra le arreglara el traje y el cabello, para después sentir sus pequeñas manos empujarlo dentro de la habitación. Se irguió y caminó despacio, deteniéndose hasta llegar al lado de la reina de María que platicaba con el chico presente en el cuarto.

-Su majestad, ¿Me mandó llamar?-preguntó, intentando sonar lo más educado posible

-Sí, Eren, tu nuevo compañero llegó-dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle ver al nuevo

El chico era alto, traía un traje digno de la nobleza, color negro con una camisa blanca, su cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado y un poco largo, se veía alborotado, como si no se hubiese peinado, su tez levemente morena y unas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, dándole un toque infantil a su rostro, sus ojos negros y una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, descolocando al castaño.

-Hola-saludo estirando una mano hacia él, esperando a que la estrechara-Mi nombre es Ace-dijo cuándo Eren correspondió al gesto, sin decir su apellido

-Eren Jaeger-

-Un placer-agitó sus manos estrechadas, haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Jaeger se moviera, sorprendiéndolo por la fuerza con la que le saludaba-Espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Yo…yo también-contesto, levemente confundido y con las mejillas rosadas, la sonrisa amplia del pelinegro hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza

* * *

**Ah! Bueno xD como no querían JeanxEren pueeeees metimos a otro personaje xD van a amaaaar a Ace (tal vez xD) peeeero buano, mi hermana ya termino sus exámenes (banzai!) así que ya podemos escribir bien :3 por cierto, ella esta escribiendo su propia idea x3 es un Ereri, hermozo! Les va a encantar, pero aún le falta pulir ciertos detalles, así que no esta listo aún siiiin embargo, para el siguiente cap les dejaremos un pequeño adelanto w pero bueeeno, contesto reviews**

_**PaulitaXDB: **_**jajaja xD eres la primera persona que me dice que no le gusta a nutella! Entonces….hmmmm jalea? No se xD tu diras que prefieres? jaja bueno, levi va a sufrirla MUCHO! xD la hermana de levi es genial! Jajaj muuuuchas gracias por recomendarme e tu pagina :') de verdad, te lo agradezco, mi hermana se emociono cuando leyó tu review x3 en fin, gracias por leer y ojala te haya gustado el cap (que en si lo sentimos muy….meh xD) P.D.: Armin es una puta! xD ok no**

_**Maru de Kusanagi: **_**sep, me pareció interesante ponerlo con Reiner xD en fin, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos en el próximo vale? Cuídate!**

_**Charlie sabe donde vivis: **_**Armin es una puta! xD pobre caballito-kun jajaja en fin~ ojala te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos!**

_**Cindy'nya: **_**corrompí a Armin con la idea de miavid, muajaja, muajaja (sip, fue idea de ella, linchenla a ella! xD) a pedido tuyo, no hay JeanxEren xD jajaja en fin~ ojala te haya gustado y nos leemos bye!**

_**Xanat Alv-Lop: **_**hola cariño! Levi hara sufrir a Erencito así que creo que te las pagara muy pronto xD entre mi hermana, Miavid y yo estamos escribiendo esto xD así que ojala te guste! Levi se va a ganar a un poderoso enemigo ¬w¬ pobre, pobre, pobre xD pues lamento decepcionarte, pero no! Armin SI estaba engañanado a caballito-kun :( así que, quemémoslo en la hoguera! xD okay no, pues como no querían, ya no pusimos JeanxEren, así que espero te haya gustado el nuevo personaje jajaja, al principio le íbamos a llamar de otra forma pero bueeee, estuvimos viendo One Piece…Ace apareció en los recuerdos :'( no pudimos evitar llamarle así jaja ah! La autora de LOVESONG no ha actualizado porque no quiere terminar el fic xD esta en estado de negación jajajaja perdonala! Porque no sabe lo que hace! (What?!) jajaja bueno, nos leemos y ojala te haya gustado el cap, bye! Ah! Y si tienes alguna idea, sabes que puedes decírmela, la usamos! :)**

_**MarynaFUjoshi: **_**oh! Perdón! xD creí que se entendía, bueeeno, que Armin estaba abrazado del cuello de Reiner, bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y gracias por leer! Bye!**

_**YukoSama: **_**lamento el OoC Dx es que es necesario! Pero bueno, ya iremos adaptando los personajes para que no se salgan tanto si? Solo te imploro paciencia! xD bueno, ojala te haya gustado el cap y nos leemos el siguiente! Bye!**

_**Anvaz: **_**muchas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te este gustando n.n mi hermana y yo te lo agradecemos, Levi terminara a los pies de Eren ¬w¬ como no tienes una idea! xD bueno, ya sabes, si tienes alguna idea que te gustaría que incluyéramos dinos! Lo tomaremos en cuenta :) bueeeno, gracias por leer! Ojalate haya gustado el cap! Y nos leemos el siguiente, bye!**

**Bueeeeeno, les agradezco por leer y espero que subamos cap el lunes :) ojala! Buaaaano, les mando besitos embarrados de nutella (excepto a PaulitaXDB porque no le gusta xD así solo te mando besos!) y un abrazo enoooorme! **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
